Snapped
by pidragneel
Summary: Lucy is sad and stressed. She suddenly snaps in anger. What will Natsu do? LEMON ALERT! enjoy


**Here is a small Lemon for Nalu!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Snapped

Since Natsu returned, Lucy's life has been a mess. They were followed everywhere by the palace guards and were always on the run. In this night Lucy got a hotel room for the three of them, since she couldn't afford two rooms.

She was stressed, she didn't sleep well for two weeks and needed some rest. She was really cranky. Lucy was currently laying on the small bed of their room, trying to sleep.

"Yo, Luce! Let's play a game!" Natsu exclaimed. She groaned.

"Not in the mood, Natsu." She said.

"Geez Luce, what's got inside your panties?" He asked innocently.

*snap*

"You know what? I'm tired! We've been on the run for two fucking weeks! I haven't slept since we ran away! I waited a fucking year for you! Then you come back and already cause me trouble! You left me when I most needed you! You know what happened when I was fighting Jackal?! I needed to sacrifice Aquarius! She was always by my side and now I'll never be able to see her again! I was…I was so lonely without you in my life!" Tears streamed down her face. She has been holding her emotions for so long that she let it all pour out on him.

Natsu was shocked for her sudden outburst he never saw her curse. She wasn't the only one holding regrets like that.

"It wasn't easy for me too! You know that I've been searching for Igneel all my life! Suddenly, I fucking find out that he was _inside_ of me! And he only got out to be killed in front of my eyes!" He was shaking in anger and tears pooled in his eyes.

"I went away, because I thought I wasn't strong enough to protect the one I love! I went away because I couldn't bear the thought that I would lose you soon! Do you have any idea what it felt like to see you die?! I went away because I didn't want any harm to come to you! I went away because I love you!" He screamed.

Lucy was sobbing as she pulled Natsu to a firm hug. "Natsu…" She whispered and let him cry on her neck.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry…That I left you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, too…I'm sorry…Natsu." She sobbed.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Pouring out all the feelings they have been holding all this time.

"Lucy I…I love you. I truly do." He whispered hugging her tighter.

She gasped and a small smile played on her lips. She cupped his cheeks and looked deeply in his eyes.

"I…love you, too." She whispered and softly kissed his lips.

He smiled and attacked her lips once more. Her hands were entangled in his pink hair. His hands sneaked themselves around her waist.

He boldly licked her lips, begging for entrance. She shyly gave in and parted her pink lips for him.

His tongue slowly explored her strawberry flavored mouth while hers explored his cinnamon flavored one.

Tongues danced in sync. Hands explored every inch of their bodies. Tears mixed with saliva that spilled out of their mouths.

Natsu gently laid her down on the mattress and took of his shirt.

Lucy's cheeks flushed red as she saw the godly view of his sculpted body.

She boldly reached forward and caressed his hips, abs, pectorals. She pinched his nipple lightly and a soft groan escaped his mouth.

She smirked and pinched the again, earning more moans from the pinkette.

"L-Luce…Stop…at this r-rate I'm gonna…gonna…" He moaned.

"Do it." She said.

"B-But my pants…" He trailed off. Lucy wasted no time in unzipping his pants and taking it off along with his underwear.

" _H-He's big!_ " She thought when she saw the big erection he had.

"L-Luce…" He panted.

She flipped them over so she was straddling him and began stroking him gently.

He put his hand above hers and began to stroke faster.

"Y-You can grip it tighter…Ahh! Yes! Like that!" He moaned.

Lucy smirked and licked his nipple while stroking him.

"Luce…Gonna…!" She felt his manhood twitch and felt her hands getting soaked in his cum.

They were both panting and sweating.

"Well, that was fast." She said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to do such things." He apologized. "C-Can we do that again? I can last longer!" he asked.

"Of course, but this time you will put that in here." She said pointing towards her clothed and soaked womanhood.

He stared at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He flipped them again so he was on top.

"Too many clothes." He said as he burned it all off.

"Natsu that was my-Umpff! Uhmmm~" She hummed as he attacked her mouth.

They were both bare to each others eyes, he kissed her while massaging her big breasts, occasionally pinching her pink nipples.

"Natsuuu~" She moaned as she reached his manhood, pointing it towards her entrance.

"Natsu, I want you to thrust it in. Do it as quickly as you can." She said while gripping it tighter.

"O-Okay." He responded.

She shut her eyes close and gripped the blankets tightly.

"I can be very dense, but I know what to do. I heard you feel better if you scratch my back. You can do that." He said as he took her hands and placed them on his shoulders.

"I'm going in." He warned before shoving it slowly in.

"Nghh! Haaa!" She exclaimed in pain .

"It'll be over soon." He said as he thrust his whole length inside her and her sharp nails dug scratches in his skin, trailing off a little bit of blood.

"Ahhh!" She exclaimed as some tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Just wait a little." He said and she merely nodded.

He waited until she adjusted to his big size. She began to turn impatient and experimented giving her hips a small thrust.

"Ahh~!" She moaned as she no longer felt pain, but a full wave of pleasure.

Natsu noticed her moves and thrust into her again.

"Ahh! Ahh! More~!" She moaned over and over again as he thrust in and out of her.

He placed one of her legs above his shoulder and continued thrusting.

"Na-Natsu! I'm gonna c-cum soon!" She exclaimed.

"Me too, Luce!" He grunted.

"Natsu~!"

"Lucy~!"

Both of them simultaneously exclaimed as they came.

She felt his hot semen shoot straight into her womb and she moaned at this comforting feeling.

With no strength left, he collapsed on top of her.

"Luv ya, Luce…" He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you, too…" She whispered as sleep took over.

As soon as both of them fell asleep a certain blue Exceed was shivering as he took a picture of the young couple sleeping.

"I'm going to show this to Mira! I hope that next time they won't forget I'm here." He said and curled himself beside Lucy.


End file.
